


Why are we running away in this?.... We Panicked?

by Alpha6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Goldeneye, Mileven, One-Shot, Rescue, Tank - Freeform, Terrible rescue, because inspiration is a funny thing, gulag, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: Rescue Hopper? Check. Secure Getaway Vehicle? Check. Is said vehicle 36 tonnes of lumbering metal ? Check. Wait What? El, Mike, Dustin and Lucas managed to rescue Hopper from the gulag that he was imprisoned in. Yet their means of escape is not what Hopper had in mind. Mileven. One-Shot. Post-S3
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Why are we running away in this?.... We Panicked?

THUD.

El winced as the street lamp was crushed under the tracks of their currently commandeered vehicle. The vehicle shook slightly as the vehicle's treads ran over the remains of the metallic structure. 

“Not that I don't appreciate the rescue” Hopper chimed In “But for the love of god tell me why we are running away in this” Hopper gestured dramatically, El looked behind her to her adoptive father and smiled at him nervously.

“We Panicked ?” She suggested. Turning to look back at the road. 

“And it's armoured!” Dustin threw in, behind Hopper. 

“A getaway vehicle is meant to be fast!” Hopper replied to the Teenager with wide, exasperated eyes.

“It is fast.... kinda” El said as she shifted it into it's next gear. The behemoth lurched forward with the shift in speed.

“See?” El said, proving her point. 

“Uh El we have about ten trucks closing in, fast” Lucas said peering through a rear view port.

“Armed?” She asked.

“Yeah...” Lucas said gulping. 

Not more than a second later did the Jeeps in hot pursuit began to open fire with AK-74 Assault rifles and mounted RPK light machine guns. 

The Kids threw themselves back but the bullets bounced off the armoured body harmlessly “Relax, their guns can't harm us” El said calmly. 

“Tell that to them” Lucas said gesturing behind him where the bullets could be heard pinging off the vehicle. 

“She's right. Despite your abysmal choice in getaway vehicles, this is a good bullet shield” Hopper said. 

“See, good choice” El said smiling confidently to herself. 

Hopper sighed “You kids have seen too many movies” 

Dustin held up a finger “But the right ones” he said with a toothy smile. 

“This aint Rambo kid, real lives are at stake here, ours as well as theirs” Hopper said jabbing a thumb towards the back. 

Mike, who had been in silent awe the entire time, finally spoke “She's as bad-ass as Rambo though” 

And despite the situation, El felt the blush creep up her cheeks until they were crimson. Briefly smiling shyly at her other half, her eyes focused back on the darkened road in front of her. Pulling a lever so the vehicle turned sharply left, making the jeeps behind drift a good 90 degrees just to keep up. 

Hopper hadn't missed the interaction between El and Mike. 

“So you two are still....” He paused “Together?” He asked. Mike looked to Hopper and was surprised to see no hostility in his eyes. 

“You're not mad?” Mike asked and Hopper chuckled a little.

“A lot can change in two years kid” Hopper said, Mike found himself a newfound respect for the man. Hopper accepted that which he couldn't change. 

Dustin chose the moment to ruin all of it “Ha, wait till you hear that-” Dustin began.

“Dustin!” Mike warned, glaring dagger at the other teen.

“-they got engaged!” Dustin finished.

Suddenly the eyes of acceptance turned to eyes of fury.

“WHAT?!” Hopper boomed 

Mike's life was effectively saved as their Vehicle was ironiclally shook by an explosion.

“RPG's” El said as she shifted another gear and their Vehicle sprang forward. 

Mike gulped “Is that bad?” Mike asked. 

El shrugged, unsure. “I don't know” 

“Tanks are designed to take hits from things like rockets, lighter skinned vehicles would get annihilated, thankfully you made a good choice” Hopper said whilst glaring at Mike. 

“So you're praising our choice now?” Mike said, voice passive-aggressive, 

“A Tank would not be my first choice but yeah I am” Hopper responded coldly. 

Mike opened his mouth to argue back “Enough” El said forcefully. “Right now we need to get out of here, so please stop arguing” 

Hopper sighed “I'm sorry Kid, its been a tough two years” Mike nodded sympathetically 

“El, they're closing... fast” Dustin said   
“We're In a Tank, can't we use the cannon?” Mike said looking between both El and Hopper. 

“We could but its not like any of us know how to operate one” Hopper said. 

“I'll figure it out” Dustin said confidently, slipping into the gunner seat. 

“Dustin...” Mike began

“Not now Mike” He replied, he placed his feet on the pedals, applying pressure the Turret of the Tank began to swerve to the left, he applied pressure to the other and the gun swerved to the right.

Mike sighed and Looked at El. “How do you know how to drive a Tank anyway?” he questioned. 

“The Lab taught me anything that they thought was needed, for what I was going to do” She said sadly. 

Hopper clambered towards her “Take us off road, it'll be harder for them to track us” 

She nodded “Hang on” she pulled a lever and the Tank swung off road and down a snowy slope, the Tank's treads keeping the Tank from slipping and sliding. 

The trucks at the top and skidded to a halt before reversing and throwing themselves down the slope after the stolen Tank. He began handing military ear protectors to all of them.

“If that cannon fires you will need these to keep your hearing and keep your mouth open” Hopper commanded, placing his own pair around his ears. 

No more than a few seconds later there was a thunderous sound as the 125mm cannon was fired, the shot randomly hit the snow under half a mile away.

“Figured it out” Dustin called out with a laugh. 

Hopper was instantly by his side “Move over, kid” 

Dustin opened his mouth to complain “But...”

But Hopper wasn't having any of it “Listen, the only way we're going to lose them is by using that cannon which means killing them, trust me when I say you're not ready for that, now move over” 

Dustin moved over without complaint. 

“Right, now show me how to use this thing” Hopper said. 

“Hold on” El called out as the Tank engine roared as a tree was ripped up from it's roots and tossed to the side, the little cross country trek was proving to be a bumpy ride as the Tank either crushed or simply rolled over fallen trees that were in the way. 

The headlights illuminated her path only slightly, she focused as the tank moved a steady pace, ever since her powers had returned she had experimented with unique ways to use her power. One of which was a type of echolocation. Right now it was paying off as she was warned of upcoming terrain she could not see and used that to her advantage.

The trucks in pursuit were colliding with logs or rocks that the Tank could move over whilst they could not. Two were left sinking in mud as the tank's treads provided just enough traction to avoid the same fate. 

Hopper fired the main cannon, earmuffs or not, the thunderous sound of the 125mm gun reverberated through them like shaking a can of soda. 

Hopper noted with grim satisfaction as the round hit its mark. A brief fireball engulfed the lead truck before it swerved into a ball of rolling fire. 

Maybe they would get out of this alive after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Ha! Sometimes my inspiration for stories honestly are so random but I thought it would a be a little fun one shot to write whilst I still work on the next chapter of The Mark of Cain.
> 
> As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!


End file.
